


Хелен и Филип

by karla90



Series: Helen and Philip [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Breathplay, Character Study, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Drabble Collection, Episode: s04e07, Episode: s05e04, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Knifeplay, Missing Scene, PWP, Predator/Prey, Secrets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-11 07:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12930870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Хелен - маньячка, а Филип слишком хорош, чтобы пройти мимо. Что могло остаться за кадром между ними, с третьего сезона по пятый. Джен и гет, рейтинг от G до R, фемдом и кинки, каноничная смерть Хелен. Драбблы расположены не в хронологическом порядке. Размещение: только в виде ссылкиИюнь 2015 - февраль 2016





	1. Жаркое солнце юры

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Helen and Philip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931110) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * Inspired by [Идеи по Первобытному](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472351) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, пропущенная сцена, G. Мысли Хелен не ограничиваются гибелью человечества, где-то во второй половине третьего сезона.  
> 

Лик был союзником, удобным на время, но не более. Филип другой, больше похож на нее, неутомимый исследователь, готовый экспериментировать и рисковать, если требуется. Совсем как она давным-давно, когда обнаружила первые аномалии и прошла сквозь них, оставив Ника, прошлую жизнь и этот мир.

Филип хотел изменить его. И она дала ему такую возможность, способ и информацию. Большую часть, но не всю. Однажды она ошиблась с Ником, потом — со Стивеном. Теперь она будет смотреть и ждать, пока не станет слишком поздно и он не поймет все сам.

Но этот миг еще не пришел и придет нескоро. Солнце юры высоко. В небе мелькает тень, и она припадает к камням. Не сейчас, но когда-нибудь она вернется сюда — последний человек на Земле всех времен.

Если только он не последует за ней, чтобы разделить эту судьбу, выжить под этим жарким солнцем и открыть новое будущее, которое они создают вместе.

_4 июня 2015_


	2. Незаменимое

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Филип, драма, пропущенная сцена, G. Альтернативные сцены из серии 407, расхождение с каноном в деталях, но не в основных событиях.  
> 

Куинн вернулся в Центр налегке. Вероятно, лишился всего снаряжения в неравной борьбе с обитателями плиоцена. Но когда он отчитывался Лестеру, то неожиданно положил на стол перед ним нож.  
Изогнутая поверхность тускло блестела, а Куинн все говорил и говорил. Сквозь стекло кабинета Бертон не слышал о чем и лишь смотрел на нож. Тот определенно не входил в стандартную экипировку оперативников Центра.

Было не так уж сложно подменить записи видеокамер и подделать журнал системы безопасности, в конце концов, он сам ее разрабатывал.  
В отделе вещественных доказательств было тихо и пусто — ряды высоких стеллажей с одинаковыми пластиковыми контейнерами. Он двинулся вглубь, ища сегодняшнюю дату. Потом перебирал кости, обрывки ткани, еще какой-то мусор, а сердце отбивало удары, пока пальцы не наткнулись на твердое и тяжелое, отдававшее холодом сквозь пакет.  
Он вытащил его на свет — настоящий охотничий нож — не в лучшем состоянии, но сомнений быть не могло. Незаменимая вещь в плиоцене, которая, должно быть, не раз спасала жизнь Куинну. А до этого — Хелен. И если бы Куинн не исчез несколько часов назад в аномалии…  
Впрочем, Новый рассвет значительно сократит число естественных аномалий, а выжить в первобытном мире непросто, особенно без такого ножа.

_15 июня 2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Нож Хелен - https://images2.imgbox.com/da/03/RRZdqNIr_o.jpg


	3. Темная вода

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Филип, Дэнни, ангст, G. Серия 407, разговор Дэнни с Бёртоном после возвращения из плиоцена.

— Дэнни? — раздается за спиной. Он оборачивается. Мужчина в синем деловом костюме протягивает ему руку: — Филип Бёртон.  
Дэнни отвечает на приветствие, одновременно изучая этого человека: аккуратная стрижка, дорогой костюм. Бёртон держится уверенно и непринужденно, словно владеет положением и всем вокруг. Да так и есть, он купил Центр.  
Дэнни не нравится этот факт, но факты важны и требуют бережного обращения. Он усвоил это еще в полиции.  
Бёртон улыбается, и его улыбка, излучающая расположение и власть, — тонкий лед, под которым темная вода. И страх? Возможно, ведь его имя было на бумагах Хелен.  
— Джеймс Лестер сказал, что вы видели, как умерла Хелен Каттер.  
— Да, — Дэнни только что оставил Лестеру отчет, но Бёртон пришел к нему сам.  
— Вы ее убили?  
Дэнни уже собирается ответить, но Бёртон его опережает:  
— Должно быть, у вас не было особого выбора.  
Хелен была врагом, и Дэнни не стал бы сожалеть. Но важны факты, и только факты.  
— Строго говоря, раптор и крутой обрыв привели к ее гибели…  
Бёртон слушает, и Дэнни узнает выражение в его глазах — желание, которое уходит вглубь день за днем, но не угасает до конца, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Два года или пятнадцать лет.  
— Вы знали ее? — звучит как вопрос, раз они ведут игру, но Дэнни знает ответ.  
— Нет, — Бёртон пытается отступить, понимая, что угодил в трясину. Поздно.

— Хелен Каттер… была неуравновешенной личностью. Кто знает, о чем она думала? — Бёртон хватается за слова, но они крошатся и осыпаются в его голосе.  
Нет сомнений, он был связан с этой женщиной, которая пыталась уничтожить Центр и человечество. Он изворотлив и опасен, опаснее Хелен. Та мертва, а он здесь, в самом сердце Центра. Надо предупредить остальных.  
В этот момент Дэнни окликают. Это Лестер:  
— Можешь поговорить с ним.

Патрика называют Итаном, говорят, что он убил человека и пытался убить еще двоих. Но Дэнни хочет увидеть его. Чтобы узнать, просто узнать, что случилось с братом.

_16 июля 2015_


	4. Иголка в стоге сена

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коннор, пропущенная сцена, G. Альтернативная сцена из серии 504, Коннор пытается подобрать пароль к файлу в базе данных Нового рассвета.

Думай, Коннор, думай. Две попытки провалились, и система честно предупреждает: еще ошибка — доступ к файлу закроется, а в службу безопасности поступит сигнал о несанкционированном действии. И тогда все напрасно, а как удачно сложилось: отстать от Филипа, когда тот завернул за угол, затеряться в коридорах, обнаружить пустой главный зал. И даже база данных оказалась открыта, как будто кто-то недавно ею пользовался. Слишком много везения в один день и теперь, в шаге от цели, оно изменило: зашифрованный файл, в котором может быть ответ. Иначе зачем его шифровать?

Три попытки. Две неудачи. Все равно что искать иголку в стоге сена. А как бы ты, Коннор, защитил самое важное?

Одна попытка. С минуты на минуту сюда может кто-нибудь зайти. Была-не была. Ты вводишь символы невыносимо медленно, словно ворочаешь камни весом в тонну. Только бы этот пароль не подошел, не должен подойти, иначе... Некогда думать. Enter. Экран застывает. Завис?..

Изображение меняется, и натыкаешься на улыбку Хелен. «Каттер» значится в окне справа, где выводится информация. Но в пароле было иначе, и ничего с этим не поделаешь, уже ничего. Теперь ты знаешь — наверняка.

_26 августа 2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Коннор использует сочетание «Хелен Бёртон» по аналогии со своим паролем к системе безопасности ЦИА — «Эбби Темпл».


	5. Так охотятся рапторы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, фемдом, игра с ножом, PG-13. Хелен умеет обращаться с ножом, и не только для выживания. По мотивам Гранта с когтем из Парка. Рапторы, на самом деле, дейнонихи и охотились не так, но who cares.

Ее голос звучит тихо, но слова четко различимы:  
— Знаешь, как раптор охотится? Он выслеживает добычу долго и осторожно… — она устраивается на нем поудобнее. — А потом делает бросок! — он вздрагивает от холодного прикосновения к подбородку и сглатывает, поддаваясь под лезвием. Хелен смотрит на него сверху, не спеша продолжать.  
— Затем он потрошит тело… — острие медленно спускается по шее к груди, — очень тщательно… — скользит легко и безобидно, но оставляет на коже горящий след.  
И замирает над сердцем.  
— Таков мир без людей, — она улыбается, и в ее глазах… безумие?.. игра?.. снисходительность к тому, кто столького не видел?..

Лезвие исчезает, сменяясь теплом ее рук, и впервые за… миллионы лет?.. он жив.

_6 июня 2015_


	6. Кислород

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, фемдом, игра с дыханием, PG-13. Хелен - выживальщица и любит игры.

Она делала с ним невообразимые вещи. Ее руки опрокидывали в воду, толкали вниз и удерживали там. Он рвался на поверхность, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но вместо этого встречал ее губы, которые высасывали остатки кислорода, пока в голове не начинала расти паника, черная и пустая, поглощая все мысли и оставляя лишь ощущения: неодолимое давление ее рук, полное первобытной силы.

И никогда они не были так близки — она владела им по праву сильного. В этом удушающем хаосе, тесном и темном слиянии было больше, чем он мог выразить — она выбрала его, как хищник выбирает жертву, он принадлежал ей, он был с ней. И это было ее уроком, ее откровением из иных времен, когда подобное было естественным. Это был ее дар.

И когда он затихал в ее объятьях, отдаваясь на их волю, она отталкивала его, а он барахтался, пытаясь удержаться на плаву, пока кислород выжигал его изнутри.

_13-25 июня 2015_


	7. Выживание приспособленных

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, фемдом, хищник/жертва, PG-13. Хелен - выживальщица и любит игры.

Она не улыбается, смотрит безмолвно и почти не мигая. Она не человек уже давно: восемь лет, двести миллионов — лишь цифры, важно только «здесь» и «сейчас». Все остальное — маска, которую она снимает — для него. Он этого хотел и теперь боится, но продолжает хотеть. Из любопытства? Значит она сделала верный выбор.

Ей не нужно ничего, кроме своего тела: она сильнее и быстрее, и смертельно опасна. Он знает это и скоро ощутит.

Ее мысли пусты, никакого вожделения, она видит только цель. И шагает к ней. Движения скупы и стремительны, у хищника в природе нет второго шанса. Она действует так, как привыкла, и он — ее добыча: теплая кожа, горячее дыхание, бешеный стук сердца. Она замирает на грани: еще немного и причинит боль, еще немного и последствия не обратить. И отступает, давая шевельнуться, чтобы придавить снова и прикусить.

И чувствовать, как трепещет под пальцем артерия.

Он привык выживать в джунглях общества — человеческих джунглях. Она пришла из настоящих.

_6-16 сентября 2015_


	8. Хелен Каттер была

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, ангст, PG-13. Только один человек в ЦИА сожалеет о гибели Хелен.

Он видит грань и скользит вдоль нее, незаметно отодвигая все дальше и дальше, пока она не становится лишь иллюзией, а Хелен не захватывает его целиком. Он уже не может без ее сильных рук, без того, как вольно и естественно она распоряжается им и как отзывается на эту власть его тело, охотно покоряясь.

Любовь? Он никогда не любил. Но когда Хелен исчезает, ему начинает ее не хватать. Он ловит себя на том, что ждет, когда же она вынырнет из толпы и над ухом раздастся ее голос. Он ждет и считает дни. И что-то смещается внутри, медленно и неумолимо, словно литосферные плиты. Он ждет даже два года спустя, когда из аномалии плиоцена появляется Куинн. И первое, что делает Филип — идет к нему, не думая ни о чем. И только позже понимает, какую ошибку совершил. Он не верит, что Хелен хотела уничтожить человечество. В конце концов, у нее с Центром были давние счеты, и тогда она не стала бы заниматься Рассветом.

Ему не хватает ее странных идей, которые огорошивали, и мыслей, за ходом которых он не всегда мог уследить. Она поручила ему спасение мира и все это время направляла. Она нашла решение величайшей проблемы человечества, с которой теперь он остался один на один. Пришлось воспользоваться исследованиями ЦИА и привлечь Коннора к тому, чем планировала заниматься Хелен. Все равно, как это назвать, но с ней все было проще и яснее. Хелен раскрывала мир во всех его взаимосвязях, делала его понятней. Она видела дальше, знала больше, шагала там, где не ступали люди, и делилась с ним. И он восхищался: ее умом, ее волей...

Он хотел разделить с ней успех проекта, их общее торжество и славу, ведь они изменяли историю, и даже когда-нибудь попросить ее остаться с ним, зная, что она не согласится, но сама попытка того стоила бы. Теперь у него осталась лишь ее фотография и слова человека, которому нельзя верить, который грозит разрушить все, что они с Хелен создали. И Филип не может этого допустить. Он подносит руку к экрану, словно хочет коснуться ее лица, жестом закрывает файл и задает пароль. Ничему уже не сбыться. «Хелен Каттер была неуравновешенной личностью». Хелен Каттер была. И больше не будет. При раскопках площадки 333 обнаружили череп современного человека.

_30 декабря 2015_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Авторская иллюстрация](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/fu73el7pjlgg79q/you_will_find_a_way_by_karla90-d8y0t1l.jpg)


	9. Ненадолго

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, фемдом, куни, R. Возвращаясь в настоящее, Хелен приходит к Филипу.

Филип целует Хелен, приникая к ней в ответ на то, как требовательно она обвивает ногами его плечи и зарывается пальцами в волосы, ероша их. Она подается вперед, раскрываясь навстречу его губам, и он оказывается в тисках ее ног, которые заставляют двигаться глубже и размереннее, властно привлекая к ней, а руки задают ритм и направление. Она молча сжимает и разжимает пальцы в такт движениям, сначала легко и игриво, потом — все жестче и настойчивее в преддверии кульминации.

И, наконец, вздрагивает — по-прежнему в тишине, только дыхание сбивается на секунду, ее ноги стискивают его голову, пальцы до боли впиваются ногтями. И расслабляются. И миг безволия длится и длится. Хелен легко перебирает его волосы, тревожа кожу, которую еще саднит, но это приятно — он прижимается щекой к ее теплому бедру и вдыхает ее аромат.

Потом все так же просто и буднично Хелен отстраняется, почти отталкивая его, одним движением соскальзывает со стола, натягивает брюки и устремляется прочь, и только у самой двери оборачивается, ожидая, пока Филип будет готов. Хелен всегда приводит его в беспорядок: целует пару раз коротко и жадно, бесцеремонно срывает пиджак, словно лишая защиты, и, положив руки на плечи, отправляет вниз — на колени. Теперь Филип подбирает пиджак с пола и отряхивает от пыли.

Хелен приходит неожиданно и так же неожиданно покидает Филипа. И каждый раз он рад, что она вспомнила о нем, что он нужен ей, пусть ненадолго.

_4-6 декабря 2015_


	10. Предложение

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хелен/Филип, PWP, изучение персонажа (character study), фемдом, грязный разговор (dirty talk), PG-13. Хелен рассказывает Филипу, что и почему хочет с ним сделать.

— Твоя помощница, должно быть, положила на тебя глаз…  
— Эйприл? — Филип пытается обернуться, но Хелен перехватывает его руку и выкручивает за спиной так, что он не может пошевелиться.  
— Наверное, она ждет, когда ты обратишь на нее внимание и сделаешь первый шаг…  
Филип хочет возразить, но Хелен другой рукой зажимает ему рот.  
— Но ей и в голову не приходит, — продолжает Хелен у него над ухом, — что с тобой надо иначе, а все твои джентельменские ужимки — лишь прикрытие, которое нагоняет на тебя тоску, как и прочие социальные заморочки. Тебе так надоело притворяться, Филип, но иначе бизнес не построишь. Когда-то ты хотел людям добра, а потом узнал их лучше и оказался в ловушке. Ты готов осчастливить все человечество, но никого не готов подпустить к себе. И ждешь того, кто не станет спрашивать разрешения.

Откуда я знаю? Я такая же, Филип. И поняла это, шагнув в аномалию. Там нет людей, там все просто и не нужно делать вид. Только, в отличие от тебя, я не ждала, а искала. И постоянно ошибалась: никто не ценил то, что я предлагала. Нику была слишком мила другая, а Стивену — Ник. Ты знаешь, что с ними стало — ты, наверняка, читал мое досье в Центре. Они оба мертвы. Но ты, Филип, другое дело. С тобой не надо играть в любовь, потому что ты сам хорошо знаешь цену таким играм. Ты просто взял то, что я тебе предложила. И этим ты мне понравился. И я могу предложить тебе еще кое-что.

Тебя ведь давно не трахали, Филип? Трахали по-настоящему — не из-за денег. Ты хочешь, чтобы тобой овладели, не спрашивая ни о чем и наплевав на твой статус. Ты готов отдаться мне прямо здесь и сейчас, в своем кабинете, куда в любой миг может кто-нибудь войти. Хочешь, чтобы я поставила тебя на колени, — Хелен упирается ботинком ему в голень и толкает вперед, заставляя опуститься на пол, и склоняется следом, — и трахнула в рот, — она отводит его голову назад. — Я знаю, тебе понравится. Ты ждешь-не дождешься, когда тебя, наконец, оприходуют… Я ведь права, Филип?..

— Да, — выдыхает он, когда она убирает ладонь.

_22 февраля 2016_


End file.
